Cartas no enviadas
by Coxksept
Summary: Pequeñas reflexiones de Dazai y Chūya después de que Soukoku se disolviera.
1. Carta no entregada Chūya

"Podremos deshacernos de todo tipo de evidencias, quemar fotografías,

tirar a la basura obsequios, objetos de valor e incluso cosas triviales con el

fin de no tener nada que nos recuerde a esa persona que se ha ido de nuestro lado.

Pero al final, todo eso será inútil porque lo que no podemos hacer es borrarla de nuestras memorias, nuestro corazón y de nuestro ser."

Han pasado dos semanas desde tu partida. No digo que extrañe tu compañía ni nada por el estilo, pero desde aquel día las cosas en la Port Mafia han cambiado. Tal vez no sea un cambio tan notorio pues todos continuamos con nuestra rutina, pero de cierta manera la atmósfera que nos rodea es diferente. He de admitir que ahora las cosas me resultan más tranquilas, no tengo que estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo ni debo preocuparme por si en mi ausencia a alguien se le ocurre jugarme una mala broma. Realmente disfruto esta nueva etapa de mi vida, y todo es gracias a ti.

No extraño en lo absoluto tu compañía, quiero que eso quede claro. Sé perfectamente bien que aquellas noches en las que el dúo más famoso y temido de Yokohama atacaba a diestra y siniestra se han esfumado y junto con ellas tú, la persona a la que alguna vez llamé compañero.

Aunque la palabra compañero aplicaba de una manera diferente a nosotros de como es usada por lo general.

Para nosotros, aquella palabra era más que una camaradería, más que el trabajar en equipo y cuidarse la espalda. Significaba el molestarnos, sacarnos de quicio constantemente, pelearnos e incluso por lo más insignificante. Pero detrás de todo eso había un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos sabía o más bien, se atrevía a definir. Eso era algo a lo que el mundo llamaría amor o para mí, eso es lo más cercano que lo puede representar.

Aún recuerdo cuando me enteré de que nos habías abandonado. No sé exactamente que pasó pero sí sé quien fue el causante de esa decisión. Incluso ahora se me hace increíble el hecho de que le hayas obedecido, a él, al que siempre fue tú único amigo. No te estoy reclamando nada, no te hagas esa idea, pero he de admitir que el hecho de olvidar todo lo que haz hecho dentro de la organización por una persona me parece absurdo, incluso fuiste capaz de olvidarte de mí, de la persona a la que te entregaste en cuerpo y alma incontables noches.

Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, ahora las cosas son diferentes, ahora puedo comenzar de nuevo sin sentirme atado a ti y a tus planes. He dejado de ser un títere para ser autónomo y hacer las cosas a mí manera, ya no dependo de ti. Es tiempo de dejar atrás aquellas pláticas hasta el anochecer, aquellas disputas sobre quién detestaba más a quien, esas bromas pesadas como el cambiar mi vino por vinagre. Ambos debemos olvidarnos de esos besos que nos embriagaban, aquel dulce sabor que nuestros labios tenían cuando se encontraban, el calor que nuestras pieles emanaban al estar juntas, la melodía de nuestras voces al estar extasiadas, pero sobre todo debemos olvidar la existencia del otro. Es así como debe de ser.

Siento la necesidad de decirlo una vez más: no espero nada de ti al saber esto. No quiero que regreses, vete lo más lejos que puedas, me harías un favor. No te estoy reclamando nada. Y sobre todo, no te hagas la estúpida idea de que te extraño.

El Dazai que yo conozco murió hace dos semanas, y junto con él todos mis recuerdos sobre su existencia. Lo único que perdura en mi mente de su ser es el recuerdo de su traición y un profundo dolor que el tiempo se encargará de borrar.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez sí tenga el derecho de decir que para mí, eres indigno de ser humano...


	2. Carta no entregada Dazai

"Y por más que busques mi partida, el que desaparezca y no vuelva, no te será posible. Porque cariño, tú mejor que nadie sabes que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo tan mío como yo soy tuyo."

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquel entonces. Cuatro años desde la última vez que te dirigí una mirada y nos aventuramos a combatir en equipo. Han pasado cuatro años desde que ambos llegamos a usar la palabra compañero. Dime, ¿esperabas que el tiempo pasará tan rápido? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que volvería? ¿Me has extrañado?

Quiero dejar de lado los sentimentalismos, pues nunca han sido mi prioridad ni mucho menos me han importado, pero aquel día que te volví a ver después de desaparecer me dejó pensando. Creí que después de todo este tiempo nuestra relación cambiaría, que seríamos dos completos extraños con memorias en común, quise creerlo y me aferré a ello. "Me equivoqué. Por primera vez en mi vida mis predicciones fallaron."

Te gustaría oír eso, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que no, no me equivoqué en lo absoluto. Cuando fui capturado sabía a la perfección que sólo era cuestión de esperar para que fueras a buscarme bajo tus excusas de siempre. También sabía que al verte, me confirmarías mis hipótesis. Pude haber huido en ese entonces y evitarte, pude haber hecho eso y no quise, aún sabiendo lo que me esperaba tras nuestro reencuentro, mas no quise hacerlo porque Chūya, muy en el fondo de mi indiferencia quería verte.

No olvido esa mirada que tenías. Te esforzabas por mostrar una cara de ira, desagrado y furibunda, aunque no era así como te sentías. Tus ojos reflejaban tristeza, traición y una enorme nostalgia. Con ellos me reflejabas todo lo que habías vivido en estos cuatro años. A través de ellos vi todas las preguntas que querías hacerme pero te obligabas a callar. También pude notar tu nerviosismo pues aunque tu agarre sobre mi cuello era fuerte y apuntabas tu daga con seguridad, tus piernas flaqueaban, temblabas de una forma apenas perceptible pero eso era suficiente para mí. Yo, mejor que nadie, sé que significa cada gesto de tu cuerpo y tú también eres consciente de eso, reconoces que no me puedes mentir.

Pero Chūya, ¿qué tan bien me conoces? Sabes lo básico: fui tu compañero, un ejecutivo de la Port Mafia, y ahora soy un agente. ¿Qué más podrías saber tú de mí como para marcar la diferencia con el de las personas? Eso es algo que ni yo sé.

Tal vez no entiendas ahora la manera en la que estamos unidos. Tal vez ni lo llegues a entender, de hecho no creo que ninguno de los dos lo entendemos. Pero hoy, tras cuatro largos años de ignorar mis sentimientos y huir de la realidad, soy capaz de admitir que lo que siento por ti va más allá de lo que la palabra "compañero" abarca.


End file.
